The Break Up (?)
by DearFreakinTonOfRandomness
Summary: A fight that may be the end to this relationship they have took much time to build WARNING: contains ZaDr (Zim and Dib romance)


ZaDr

"Zim.. You son of a fucking" he held himself back, what would it matter cursing. Zim grabbed the others hand

"please listen-" Dib pulled his hand away from the others grip

"there's nothing more to say.." he sniffed turned away to wipe his tears

"Dib! please!"

"stop it Zim that's enough" his voice started to become a bit strained but he held it back "we're done.." The words shot through the others a pain started to accrue strong in his squeedly spooch. He became speechless, as the other slowly and at first hesitant, walked away. Zim fell, almost fell back onto the ground but caught himself and ran back into his house slamming the door he looked around, Gir wouldn't be back for a few hours. He slid his back against the door and sat onto the ground and held his head in his hands

"Why!? How could this have happened?!" For a while he continued to cry, until eventually he hadn't the energy to make noise anymore. He laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling, jumbled thoughts flying through his mind.

Meanwhile Dib had gone back to his own house and locked himself in his room. He could feel a mixture of sadness and anger swelling inside him. His thoughts raced, repeating and adding on. He stayed in his room for almost an hour trying to think things through. Why did things have to be so difficult? It wasn't fair. He kicked a stray can that happened to be lying on his floor. Even though it hurts he knew it was for the best, he couldn't let Zim take over like this, Dib hadn't been sleeping or eating right with all the stress, he knew he had to let it go, as much as he tried his words weren't strong enough his thoughts never reached his mouth just cluttered up in his giant head.

Back at Zim's base, he'd managed to lift himself off the cold floor. He mournfully dragged himself over to the couch and had a seat. Next thing you know Gir comes slamming the door wide open

"Gir? I thought you wouldn't be back for another two hours?"

"canceled" Gir mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen Zim went back to his thoughts disregarding Gir and his were ever the hell he was going being cancelled Gir noticed the sadness Zim seemed to be radiating and frowned.

"Whats wrong master?" he asked. "Are we out of snacks again?"

"Naw.." he shrugged it off and went back to mopping around on the couch Gir stared confused

"Oh.. Okay then!" he walked away humming some tune from some show Zim exhaled and laid down on the couch. He figured he could try to take a nap and he might be able to forget his sadness temporarily. But he couldn't manage to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was reminded of the events that had just taken place. He wondered if he should call Dib.

Meanwhile back at the Dib monkeys house He still sat sniffling as he tried to stand but fell back on his bed and layer there, his thoughts finally started to numb out the pain that had been coursing through him the past two hours. Suddenly the phone started to ring. He hesitated but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"it's Zim, Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just want to say that I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what got into me, I swear I'll neve-" Dib hung up, the pain recurring in him he sat back down as it once again coursed though him He groaned loudly in agony, hitting his head against the wall. Zim was speechless for a moment, but soon felt the tears coming back to him. "Oh, Tallest help me..." he whimpered.

Dib head against the wall as a thought creeped up in his mind " I miss him" suddenly tears started streaming down his face as he clawed his fingers on the wall "Zim..". He wanted him so bad, more than he ever had in his life. He wanted to take him in his arms and stay that way forever. He just wanted things to be okay again, but he knew it wouldn't he remembered letting this go and it only made it worse, he knew he had to stop wasting time on him, those thoughts pained him.. But he knew what was right. He slid down on the wall and hit the floor, moved to we're he was holding himself and whispered

"No...". He had to stop himself. He got to his feet and ran outside. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away from here. At Zim's house, he sat on the couch a little still mopping then looked out the window, it had started to rain. Zim hated the rain but for some reason the sound calmed him, it relaxed his mind. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down completely. He wiped his tears away and just sat, listening to the beautiful sound.

"Perhaps Earth weather isn't completely useless..." he thought. Suddenly a knock at his door "who could that be?"

he made his way to the door and opened it to a soaked muddy Dib, his jacket had been torn at the ends and his pants tour at the knee, he painted "Dib!? What happe-"but before Zim could say anymore Dib had wrapped his arms tight around the other. Zim couldn't say anything, he could hardly breath, he didn't understand, hbut Dib's mind went on a pause and if a thought did come in mind it was just nonsense, he had been walking on a thin line and was suddenly pushed.. It may have been wrong but at the moment all he knew is that the one he loved more then anything was here... In turn, Zim hugged back, squeezing his eyes shut. The rain water Dib was getting on him stung but he didn't care.

"You came back... Why." Zim asked.

"because the thought of not having you hurt.. A lot, I didn't know what to do.. Zim.." he hugged the other tighter

"I love you.." A smile tugged at the ends of the alien's mouth.

"I..l love you too, Dib human..." They embraced for some time, and eventually let go. "I'm sorry..." Zim said. Dib frowned.

"I'm sorry too." he replied. They held hands.

"I'll try with all of Zim's power to never hurt you again.."

"do.. Do you really mean it this time..?" Those words shot through the alien.

"yes.." he said as tears formed in his eyes. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to Dib's, stroking his cheek. "I promise." he said. Dib could say no more, he simply squeezed the others hand tighter.

They went to the couch and sat down together, holding each other tightly. There was still some twinges of pain between them, but for the most part they both felt at peace again.

After a moment they saw a flash out of the corner of their eyes, it caught both of their attention, it was Gir holding a camera smiling innocently holding the camera behind his back along with a book that read "ZaDr" he tried to hide but it was so obvious "This is going on Yaoitube for sure!" he cried. Then ran away giggling allowed and nose bleeding.

"What the fu-" Dib started. Zim stopped him short.

"Just try not to question it." he told him. Then interrupted again by a cry coming from the window "ZaDr" as blood splatter across the window. A hand wiped some of the blood off the window and Mrs. Bitters appeared outside it.

"Sorry about that. Please continue." Then professor membrane showed up creepily behind Mrs. Bitters with a thumbs up also nose bleeding a bit holding Bitters hand.

Zim smiled sinisterly and looked at Dib.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Dib looked worried.

"UHHHHH"

"LEMON ORGY" Zim, Professor Membrane and Ms. Bitters and 10 other people slammed through the door and cried together.

"Well Shit okAY" Dib decided. And then sexiness happened.

THE END *derp*

WOO! Hope you like some crack fanfic because I was by the end I was like "Fuck it.." Haha! Also know for those of you out there lemon is a fanfic term meaning Sex but I think you could pick that up :3 Also, if you completely hate and despise this story, please please PLEASE keep the hate to yourself, AND I apologise for wasting your time gomenasai *bows slightly*


End file.
